fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service
The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service was a private military force owned by the Umbrella Corporation in Resident Evil. It was founded by former Soviet Colonel Sergei Vladimir and its personnel consisted primarily of mercenaries and war criminals from around the world who had joined the force as an alternative to facing capital punishment by their own nations' governments. The U.B.C.S. was tasked to enter biohazardous hot-zones where Umbrella bio-weapons were on the loose, eliminate any rampant B.O.W.'s and rescue civilians. Acquiring and/or destroying any evidence of Umbrella's involvement in such events was among their top priorities. History Raccoon City deployment In the summer of 1998, the U.B.C.S. was mobilised to rescue civilians from Raccoon City. The city had been contaminated by the T-virus due to a combination of viral run-off escaping from the ruined Arklay Laboratory and the city's drinking water being tainted following a failed U.S.S. operation in the NEST lab beneath Raccoon's streets. The U.B.C.S. were deployed on September 26th, two days after the contamination of Raccoon's water supply. By this point, half the population had turned into zombies and were quickly swelling in numbers as they killed off living citizens. Upon landing in Raccoon, the U.B.C.S. was divided into four platoons, each one having their own objectives. Agents known as "Monitors" were also planted in each platoon; these Monitors had been ordered by Umbrella HQ to observe the U.B.C.S.' overall effectiveness against the various mutants rampaging through the city, as well as to recover any incriminating evidence of Umbrella's experiments, including eliminating witnesses. Not long after landing, the U.B.C.S. engaged the zombie hordes and found themselves quickly overwhelmed. Many were quickly eaten alive by the undead while others scattered into the city to carry out their other objectives. Alpha Platoon retreated toward the St. Michael's Clock Tower which would serve as the unit's fallback position and extraction point. However, many zombies and other creatures were active in the area and the clock tower proved to be indefensible. By September 28th, very few U.B.C.S. members were left alive. Three members of Delta Platoon - Capt. Mikhail Victor, Sgt. Nikolai Zinoviev and Cpl. Carlos Oliveira - had barricaded themselves inside a city tram car. Carlos had gone to investigate the area near the Raccoon Police Station and would run into Jill Valentine, a former member of the R.P.D.'s elite S.T.A.R.S. unit. Carlos and Jill would join forces to try and escape the city, albeit reluctantly due to Jill's pre-existing enmity with Umbrella. Carlos assured Jill that he knew nothing of Umbrella's nefarious activities and was merely an expendable grunt to them. Carlos and Jill would later rendezvous with Mikhail and Nikolai, helping them acquire parts that they needed to get the tram up and running again. While they succeeded in getting the train moving, they were boarded by the Nemesis T-Type, an experimental Tyrant model programmed to hunt down and kill any surviving S.T.A.R.S. members. Nikolai, being a Monitor, was aware that the Nemesis was hunting for Jill and separated himself from the group before the creature caught up to them. When the Nemesis boarded the tram, Mikhail, who was already injured, told the others to get to the front of the tram while he kept the Nemesis at bay. Mikhail ultimately sacrificed his life to stop the Nemesis by pulling the pin from a grenade on his belt, blowing himself up and sending the Nemesis hurtling from the tram. The explosion didn't kill the creature, but did allow Jill and Carlos to leave it behind. It would not be long, however, before the Nemesis caught up to its quarry at the St. Michael's Clock Tower. Nemesis caught up to Jill and Carlos at the clock tower, just as a rescue chopper was arriving. The monster fired its rocket launcher and destroyed the chopper, preventing Jill from escaping the city. It then battled against Jill and Carlos, but was defeated temporarily after its weapon was destroyed. During the fight, Jill was wounded by Nemesis' tentacle and was infected with the T-virus. Carlos kept Jill sheltered in a chapel, remaining by her side for the next two days. Final days As of midnight on Tuesday 29 September, all paramilitary units within and around Raccoon City were placed under the direct command of Col. Sergei Vladimir. Faced with the increasing likelihood of the United States military going to extreme measures to contain the outbreak, U.B.C.S. personnel still within contact continued to carry out their duties to the last, unaware of the political developments. Rather than choose to escape the city early, Sgt. Zinoviev spent his time hunting down his fellow Monitors to steal their data, which would increase his pay. In the early hours of Thursday 1 October, Bravo Team Monitor Tyrell Patrick was killed in the Raccoon General Hospital, either by sabotage or his own hand; the building blew up soon after after Sgt. Zinoviev set of C-4 charges he had rigged up. Sgt. Nikolai travelled southward to Raccoon University, where he met up with Bravo Team to complete his team's mission. Dr. Greg Mueller had worked with the Tyrant Project team in creating a new B.O.W., dubbed Thanatos, but refused to hand it over once completed and began working on a T-virus vaccine as leverage. As part of Operation: Emperor's Mushroom, Bravo Team was given orders to obtain or destroy Thanatos so it could not be used by rival bio-weapons developers, while Sgt. Zinoviev held the additional task of blowing up the building and assassinating Dr. Mueller. The team, with the exception of Sgt. Zinoviev, was wiped out by Thanatos as he fired a special capsule into it to collect a blood sample. Otherwise, the mission was a success in denying Thanatos, which was severly injured by the faculty building's collapse, and soon after killed by a group of civilian survivors. Elsewhere, a team led by Arnold was taken over by Tommy Neilsen, an Umbrella executive representing the dockyards. An operation by the Umbrella Security Service's 2nd Squad to evacuate an experimental B.O.W. called "Nyx" had failed, with its team being killed or infected. Captain Rodriguez ignored subsequent orders from Umbrella and began preparations to take the B.O.W. out on a Chinook for himself. The U.B.C.S. team camped out on an elevated highway not far from the Chinook, and had mines planted around the area to force him to escape via the air, where it would be hit by a rocket launcher. During the operation, Umbrella HQ became aware of the American President's decision to have Raccoon City bombed at dawn. While Neilsen was already aware of the plans, he neglected to tell Arnold, and when the team finally did become aware they decided to abandon the city instead. On the northeastern outskirts of the city, Sgt. Zinoviev made plans to escape the city via a helicopter kept in the scrap yard outside Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A. Heading in via Raccoon Park, he discovered that the Umbrella radio station had been found by none other than Jill Valentine, whom Carlos had cured of infection after recovering the Daylight vaccine from the hospital before it was blown up. He was unable to kill her due to the sudden attack of an irregular mutant, and continued on to P-12A, where he made his escape. In spite of the massive loss of life on Umbrella's part, their mission in Raccoon City was a resounding success due to the combat data Sgt. Zinoviev was able to bring back. Equipment Weapons * M4 Carbine - Military assault rifle that fires 5.56 NATO rounds and could be set to manual or auto-fire modes. These were the standard field weapon for U.B.C.S. soldiers. * SIGPRO 2009 - Semi-automatic handgun that served as the U.B.C.S.' standard sidearm. Held up to 15 rounds. * MP5 - Sub-machine gun commonly used by both U.B.C.S. and U.S.S. soldiers. * Mk3A2 - High-explosive grenades. * AT-4 - Anti-tank rocket launcher to be used in the event of confronting larger irregular mutants or Tyrant-class B.O.W.'s. Vehicles * Aérospatiale Puma - Military transport helicopters used to drop soldiers into hot-zones. * HUMVEE - Flatbed ground vehicle equipped with mounted Browning M2 heavy machine-gun. Personnel Below is a list of known U.B.C.S. operatives. * Sergei Vladimir - Founder and supreme commander of the U.B.C.S.. Though he did not directly command U.B.C.S. forces during the Raccoon City Incident, he did carry out his own mission in the city to retrieve the U.M.F.-013 supercomputer. * Mikhail Victor - Captain of Platoon Delta. A former soldier of the Soviet Union, he turned to terrorism after the Union's collapse, building a rag-tag band of guerillas fighting to achieve independence for an ethnic minority who were facing persecution from the new Russian Federation. Mikhail's group were ultimately defeated and he was sentenced to life imprisonment, until Umbrella granted him amnesty and recruited him into the U.B.C.S.. During the Raccoon City operation, he was badly wounded in combat with zombies and later sacrificed his life to stop the Nemesis from killing Jill Valentine. * Nikolai Zinoviev - Sergeant in Platoon Delta under Captain Mikhail. Little is known of his background except that he was once a soldier in the Soviet military. After being recruited by Umbrella, he was appointed as one of Colonel Vladimir's Monitors assigned to spy on other U.B.C.S. members.. During the Raccoon City Incident, Nikolai obtained numerous files and materials that could be used to incriminate Umbrella. He also killed several other Monitors and stole the intelligence they had gathered before escaping Raccoon via helicopter. His status following his escape remains unknown. * Murphy Seeker - Member of Alpha Platoon who had previously served in the U.S. Marine Corps. After a street gang had murdered his brothers, he sought revenge and killed each of the gang members with a rifle, earning him a lifelong prison sentence. Umbrella offered to have his sentence commuted and he joined the U.B.C.S. as a sniper. He died during the Raccoon Incident after being infected with the T-virus and begging his comrades to shoot him before he turned. * Tyrell Patrick - A Monitor in Platoon Bravo who had formerly served with the French Foreign Legion and used his position to sell weapons on the black market. After being caught and court-martialed, Patrick was recruited by Umbrella after they bartered with the French government for his freedom. During the Raccoon Incident, he was tasked with destroying the Raccoon General Hospital and recovering all research on the T-virus vaccine. However, he was shot and wounded by Nikolai Zinoviev. Patrick pulled the pin on a grenade, intent on killing Nikolai along with himself, but Nikolai was able to survive the explosion by leaping out of a window. * Carlos Oliveira - A young South-American mercenary and a Corporal in Platoon Delta. He had joined Umbrella to avoid facing charges of war crimes, though he did not know or care at all about the corporation's sinister activities until being sent to Raccoon City. After most of his comrades were wiped out, Carlos joined forces with ex-S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine. Together, they managed to fend off attacks by the B.O.W. Nemesis and escaped from Raccoon on a helicopter just before the city was annihilated by a government missile. Carlos' status after escaping Raccoon City remains unknown. * Mac Dowell - Member of Charlie Platoon. He and a few other members of his platoon decided to betray Umbrella and flee from Raccoon City shortly before its destruction. Category:Mercenaries Category:Paramilitary Category:Resident Evil Category:Umbrella Corporation